


【DMC/NeroV】Between the Pages

by Andith



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andith/pseuds/Andith
Summary: Nero暗恋向设定。Summary：在一切结束后，Nero为怎么进驻V的心而烦恼不已。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Qliphoth顶端看见的天空暴雨已逝般蓝得不可思议，两个化作恶魔飞走人的身影小到看不清轮廓，但脸上被揍的印子还疼得Nero嘶嘶地抽凉气。

“该死。”他抹了把右脸颊，Dante手重到他怀疑是报复。

“你去吧。他们能在下面打一辈子。”V走到他身边，黑色的发丝不像之前似的显出几分灰败，被风卷着轻浮而起，“这边我们可以对付。”

Nero别过头，刚才V在光柱中模糊不清的样子像把冰刃剜去了他灵魂的一部分，硬生生的将二人间斩出无法跨越的鸿沟。奔腾的血液倒流往回，四肢冰凉得与空气融为一体。索幸最后出现的是两个身影。他猛地抓住面前人的手腕，心有余悸：“你不会趁这期间消失对吧？”

“别担心。”V眨眨眼，“我没有可以去的地方。”

“V可不是你的保姆。”Griffon在空中发出嘲笑，“你多大了还离不开爸爸？”

“你知道，四只手除毛肯定更快。”两只蓝色的翅膀在身后示威般的立起。

“别浪费时间。”V用自己的身形制止了两个小朋友的争吵，他上前一步插在了二者之间，在Nero刚要开口时将手杖抵上他的胸口，“晚点见。”

从上空跌落，本能地张开双翼后他才后知后觉自己被狠狠地推了把。

“混蛋。”Nero揉了揉刚才被戳的地方，扬起蓝色的羽翼一头栽进魔界。

他找到Sparda双子时俩人正背靠背清除着周围的恶魔，随着剑刃扎进血肉的声音，Dante握住头上帽子的边缘抬了抬说：“一百三十二，比你多一只。”

“一百三十二。”Vergil利落地抽出Yamato插在脚边想爬走的小型恶魔身上，调整角度将刀对准自家弟弟时正好瞧见从天而降一脸怒气的Nero。

Dante叹口气擦掉溅在眼角的恶魔血，做出防御的姿势道：“随你怎么说。”

“V说得一点都没错。”Nero落在地上，魔人化后的嗓子带着野兽低吼般的威慑，“你们有完没完。”

“Wow。”Dante的魔剑瞬间消失，双手举在耳旁，“冷静点，你之前给我那拳还没消肿。放心，门我们已经锁死了。”

“然后你们就在这里打了三天架？！”

“这是我们兄弟的交流方式。”Dante抬手搂住Vergil的肩，亲密地拍了两下，他侧过头扬起自己被胡茬围了一圈的的薄唇，“对吧老哥？”

“手拿开。”

“停！”Nero皱眉，这两人的积怨太过长久，厚得像来自远古的地下冰层，确实不是自己短时间内能强制消解的，至少此时此刻不行。他挥拳揍飞一只从后面偷袭的恶魔，“先回去再说。”

魔界门虽然被锁死了，但对现在的他们来说不过就划两刀的事儿。走到事务所门口后Nero借着路边车辆的后视镜理了理自己已经破得不能再破的衣服，在自己叔叔和父亲奇怪的目光中把外套拉上又解开，戴上帽兜又拿下，最后还清清嗓子吐掉了嘴里的口香糖。

Dante被旁边人的眼刀刺得如芒在背，他侧过头摊开手：“别看我，思春期。”

握住把手推开大门，硬邦邦的门扉和里面的人撞个正着。

“搞什么——”Nico捂着头，“你不会敲门吗？”

“抱歉。”Nero蹲下来捡起眼镜递给她，“你这是去哪？”

“Trish打电话来要点东西。”她拨开面前的三个男人，摸出钥匙就往车边跑。

Nero迈步进去，眸子飞速扫了一圈没见着自己挂念了一周的人，又两步退出来冲着已经发动的车子吼：“嘿Nico！”

“What？！”她摇下车窗，猛地踩下刹车。

“V在哪？”

“和Trish一起。”说完头也不回地绝尘而去留下Nero被尾气呛得挥手将它们拍散。

等出去工作的三人回来时已经日落西沉，勉强赶得上晚饭。在众人你一言我一语的要求下Nero认命地去街角搬三张披萨。

“有什么想要的口味吗？”他出门时与站在门边看书的V擦肩而过，沾了恶魔血液的外套被他嫌弃地解开了些，从侧面低眼就能将里面一览无余，Nero那双视力极好的眼睛还瞧到了点粉色的苗头。

“不油腻的就好。”V暗色的眸子督过来，一幅了然于心的神色把Nero看得不好意思地别过头，将自己心里涨起来的小气球赶快戳破。

“那就水果的。”他丢下门，带着自己的热度和羞耻心落荒而逃。

快餐店里劈里啪啦的油炸声和老掉牙的烂俗音乐让Nero停驻在刚才惊鸿一督的脑子转到菜单上，木然地将推荐菜单看了三遍，他抬起头来顶着服务员礼貌的眼神合上了手上那本单薄的塑料纸片。

“两张菠萝，一张培根。”他顿了顿，“有推荐的沙拉吗？”

“您刚才看的第一个就是。”

“要两份。”Nero从口袋里摸出钱包，从中间被批开成两半的皮夹可怜兮兮地躺在他手里，幸好他有时会将钱胡乱一塞，倒不至于全军覆没。从中抽出张完好的皱巴巴的钞票，不好意思又无可奈何地交到收营员手里。他摸了摸整齐的断面，恶魔可咬不出这么平滑的口子。

等待期间，他拿着号码牌走向别的柜台。披萨旁边是炸鸡，炸鸡旁边是冰淇淋和松饼，后面还有泡芙和巧克力蛋糕。V大概都没吃过。他边走神边逛，顺手就买了不少，加上披萨拎起来还是有些吃力，倒不是重量的问题，只是大包小包磕磕碰碰对于要看卖相的甜品来说处境有些严峻。他转脑袋看了一圈，见四下无人便放出两只附加的手臂将它们拎在身侧。

V开门看到的就是这幅光景。派Nero去买个晚餐，结果像是去参加了购物狂欢。

“剩下的都是你的晚餐？”V接过最近的披萨袋子，转手递给迫不及待已经跑过来翻的Dante。

“当然不是。只是想着也许我们该庆祝一下。”

“你都买了些什——你什么时候改吃素了？”把披萨们一个个打开了的人睁大的眼睛和蹙得快还不了原的眉头写着满满的不可思议，“沙拉？我的屋子里为什么会出现这种东西？”

“对身体好。”Nero把袋子里七七八八的东西都拿出来堆在桌上，在众多的甜品中主食反倒成了陪衬，“办个......呃，欢迎会？”

“哈，长不大的小鬼开始为自己嗜甜的味觉找借口。”Griffon站在沙发靠背上，“V肯定不会喜欢。”

“他只是在抗议你没带回来几包鸟食。”V走到桌边掂起一盒沙拉，“我出去透透气。”

“瞧瞧，你把V吓跑了。”

“Nico，这只蓝色的大肥鸡归你了。”Nero抓起两罐啤酒一块蛋糕，在门还没关上前就用脚抵住，一侧身跟着钻了出去。

“我赌一包红魔石。”被点到名的Nico嚼着嘴里那块沾着芝士的培根冲身旁的Lady眨眨眼，“只有Nero那个傻子才觉得自己的心思藏得很好。”

门外天色已经完全黯淡下来，黑色的幕布吞噬了残破的街道，将远处的景致拉入虚无。勉强苟存下来的路灯吊着被扭曲的脖子尽责地发出微不足道的光亮，断断续续地延伸而去。坐在其中一盏旁V的背影，在微弱的昏暗下瞬间有些恍惚，像是要与周身的黑暗融为一体。

Nero两步走过去，踹飞了一块碎砖头，顾不上足尖的隐隐作痛，他绕过那盏灯坐到椅子上。身边人的沙拉放在了两人中间，于是他也把抱着的食物放下，紧靠着沙拉。

“你在想什么？”他歪头看着诗人的侧脸，紧绷的下颚和嘴唇被刘海遮掩去一半。

盯着书的人抬起脸来，骨节分明的手掌撩开那束挡住视线的黑发说：“没什么，只是看书而已。”

“然后从我出门到现在没翻过页？”

“视力不错。”V合上书页，浸在嘴角的笑怎么看都意有所指，“好文字值得细细品味。”

“你知道刚才那句话我一个字都不信，对吧？”Nero靠着椅背双手搭在上面曲着，左手再直一点就能碰到V的脊背。

黑发诗人哼笑出声，他揭开那盒沙拉的盖子，喀拉拉的塑料变了形。

“能喝吗？”没带任何主食的人只能拎起罐啤酒打开，率先递到V眼前。

“不知道，但我想试试。”V用叉子戳戳食盒里那个圆滚滚的小番茄，叉起来停在嘴边，单薄的手腕向Nero的方向摊开，“和你换？”

“一罐啤酒换个小番茄，怎么想都是我亏。”嘴上抱怨着，不妨碍他凑过去叼起被戳开内里往外流着汁水的通红，红得染尽五脏六腑。他挥手企图拍散脸上的热气，“我得有点别的才算公平。”

V接过啤酒握在手里，眯起的眸子示意他说下去。

“我不知道你在烦恼什么，但你绝对有心事。”Nero挠挠还没醉意就发红的脸颊，“你知道，你可以——我是说......”

“依靠我。”

“就像在Qliphoth里一样。”他把手放到脑后枕着，故作轻松随意地挑起嘴角，“又不是第一次，没必要害羞。”

“我会告诉你的。”V用手指在罐子边缘划了两圈，喝下去一口，味道没有想象中那么遭，至少比Nero这个嘴角线条僵硬的笑容好多了。他笑起来，把Nero刚刚亮起来的眼神堵了回去，“当我需要的时候。”

“我猜我已经开始习惯你有事情瞒着我了。”揭开蛋糕盒子，他把那块外观完好无损的巧克力流心蛋糕递过去，“现在整条街最好的。”

他顿了顿补充道：“不油腻。”

甜腻到是可能有些。

V挑起眉毛，戴着手套的右手接过那块一看就甜得掉牙，还撒得有糖霜的蛋糕。

“如果太甜了可以用啤酒压一压。”Nero把自己那罐也推过去。

“Nero。”V听上去有些想笑，“你是想灌醉我吗？”

“不，当然不是。等等，你要醉了吗？”还端着酒的人眼角有些不同寻常的红晕，很淡。

“嗯——”V扬了扬手上的罐子，里面不剩多少了，“暂时还没有。”

他抬头看向天空，身上的魔纹闪烁两下，Shadow从脚边钻出来，椅子上人的颜色瞬间就淡去几分。黑色大猫亲昵地蹭蹭他的手背，缩在了脚边。

“我可以活下去了。”飘渺空虚的语调将陈述句弄得没有丝毫实感，像团明知存在又无处捕捉的雾气。

Nero张了张嘴没有说话，这种时候总是有个“但是”的，他撬不开V的嘴，他只能等。握着拳头心情烦躁的又无可奈何地等，等着V打开重重围墙的一点点裂缝让他能翻山越岭，翻过去，然后心甘情愿地被困住。

这次显然是不行了。

“这是最好的预想，我本来不报希望的。”他把最后一点酒抿进嘴里，粉嫩的舌尖餮足地将残留在唇上的舔掉，“谢谢你Nero。”

不算是转移话题，但借力打力般避开了问题的要害。Nero嘴上说着不客气，眉头皱得死紧，V周身围绕着的不安很容易就能读懂。

“她们私下里会喊你神秘人。”Nero耸耸肩，叹口气收起自己的焦躁。V总是很容易就能把他的冲动逼得收敛起来，用抵在自己身上的手杖，或者不温不火的语气。

“你呢？”V的手伸向另一罐啤酒。

这只手被Nero按在了椅子上。

“你确实藏着很多秘密，说实话我搞不懂你在想什么，我也放弃去猜了。”

“但我得说，你周身的氛围和你的表情，掩饰的功夫真是糟透了。”他放任自己将V的手指扣住，“别推开我。”

“别担心。”V用另外一只手点点Nero的手背，“以你的蛮力，我做不到。”

“你知道我不是说这件事！”他松开V，被气得咬起后牙槽，如果可以，他甚至想把这声音用音响放大给V听听自己大脑内现在有多么抓狂。

V拍拍脚边趴着的黑色大猫站起来，银色的手杖随意一挥就将空空的酒罐打进了垃圾桶：“谢谢你的酒。”他眨眨眼，“剩下那罐归你了。”

“等等——”Nero冲着步履平静朝着屋内走的人喊，“V！”

黑发人只是回头看了一眼就轻轻合上了大门。

被留在室外的Nero狠狠踢了脚身旁的椅子，暴躁地拉开易拉罐。


	2. Chapter 2

翌日，阳光从窗户外毫不客气地溜进来开始在床上摊着的人眼皮上蹦迪。Nero哀嚎一声用枕头盖住整个脑袋，又给沾着酒精味的布料给熏得差点窒息。他爬起来摇了摇还没清醒的脑袋，鼻腔里还充斥着啤酒的呛人味，嘴巴里黏黏腻腻的让他一阵反胃。

“呕——”

胃里像塞了个刺猬样地抽痛绞紧，他飞身下床撞开浴室的门扒在马桶上连带着胃酸吐了个干净。低头摸索到冲水按钮，他一眼都不想看到那堆啤酒和面皮残渣的混合体，爬起来用清水漱了口。

昨晚V回去后他在外面冷静了两分钟——大概有两分钟，也可能只有二十秒，总之是一口气干完那罐像水的玩意儿后就进去了。

前脚踏进大门，后手就想把门砸上。

刚刚还从自己这里从容不迫地逃开，对问话避而不答的人正抬着一块皮萨边吃边和旁边站着的Trish聊天。那人深思般地眯起眸子，被纸巾擦过的嘴角褪去了有意的调笑，平静得像滩捉摸不透的深渊湖水。

“和Trish一起。”早上听到的句子像旁白一样和眼前的画面配合着该死的合适。

Nero大步走到桌子旁拉开椅子，声响大到墙角的两人不约而同抬眼看了看他。他就着他们统一得堪称默契的眼神捏开一罐酒，涌出来些的液体流到他新生的手臂上，他没顾上去擦，在他们若无其事地继续聊天后猛地灌了一口。

“很介意？”Dante侧过身来挡住他的视线，手上还端着Nero买回来的冰淇淋。

“不知道你在说什么。”

“得了吧Kid。”Dante抿着勺取过另一个冰淇淋，“你这样可追不到心上人。”

“你就追到了？”Nero转脑袋四处看了看，嗤笑着又打开一罐酒，“多谢你的教导光棍先生。”

“我的情况不一样。我那是一生的问题。”

“我也是一辈子的打算！”

“嘶，我不是这个意思，但你们小年轻说情话真让人牙酸。”

Nero没回Dante的话。

他看到V笑了。

他们在聊些什么，为什么V和自己聊天会跑，和Trish聊天会笑。Nero打量起这个金发的恶魔。标致、性感，能力很强，她和V会是个好团队，身材也很好。我的身材也很好，他想，下一秒就触电般地扯住Dante的手臂，把后者堆了半天的冰淇淋球拉掉在了地上。

“你干什么？？？我真的在上面投了心血！”

“我有个很重要的问题要问你。”Nero抬起的额头满是黑线，像捏着的不是自家叔叔的手臂而是炸弹的按钮。

“什么？”

如果V和分离出他的Vergil都喜欢读书。如果他们喜好相同。

Nero的手指又紧了两分。

“你知道我也是会痛的吧？”

而Vergil有自己这个儿子。那也就是说——

“我爸他直的弯的？”

他记得Dante脸上难得的有了慌张，虽然只是一瞬间，然后反应过来什么似的大笑着拍自己的肩膀，笑到他用余光看见坐在桌子对面的Vergil瞪了过来。

“这个问——哈哈哈哈哈，我觉得你亲自哈哈哈哈哈哈问一下他比较好。”说完还用拇指冲Vergil的方向指了指。

Nero最终也没鼓起勇气坐到Vergil身边，但看着自己的手心里也有了些底。自己都出生了，而Vergil长了张不像会受别人胁迫上床的脸。

是自己太慢半拍没考虑到这个问题，自然也就无处发泄堵在嗓子眼里的怒气和憋屈。他一罐一罐地揭开啤酒，罐子堆了一地，把自己摔上床时他的大脑一团浆糊接近断片，更别提打理自己和拉上厚重的窗帘，就这么带着一身酒气和汗臭睡了过去。

揉着逐渐清醒的脑袋换了身衣服，Nero摸着墙一步步走下二楼。宿醉后的人起得总是算不得早，他成功睡过了自己的早饭。

“什么都没了？”他拉开冰箱，里面确实空空如也，昨天刚补充的存货像是被黑洞给吞了，“我昨天睡之后你们到底吃了多少？连牛奶都没了？”

“你买回来的，还附加了外卖的炸鸡。”Nico用最后的面包夹着蔬菜做了个三明治，“别看了，没你的份。”

“我没想抢。你们也太能吃了。”

“别抱怨了。”她走到电话旁捡起封邮件拍到Nero胸口，“去叫V起床，也许你们还能有时间出去吃顿午饭。”

“这是什么？”Nero拆开外包装，里面的白色信封还烫着金边，封面上一个大大的“V”字花哨得让他皱起鼻子。

“工作委托。”

“给我的？”他怀疑地摸了摸那个字母。

“你识字吗？”她用食指在那个大大的“V”上点了点，“别这么看着我，反正你也会跟着去。”

Nero展开它，里面的遣词造句客气到近乎恭敬，比起公事公办给钱交货的委托更像是——邀请函。

“快点去，对方中午派直升机来接。”

“直升机？”他愣了愣，又扫了一遍委托内容。说是家里有恶魔出没，晚上能听见不绝于耳的尖啸和哭号。确实也写了中午11点会有直升机来恭候光临。

“听起来出手很阔绰。”

Nico打了个哈欠：“确实很阔绰。前天他的委托就是V负责的。”

“前天？然后这么快又出事？你就什么都不怀疑吗？”

“放轻松小伙子，不要一牵涉到V就火气这么冲。”她挥手在面前拍了拍企图扇掉火药味，“也许是有残留的，再说了你也一起去，还有什么是四只手的你摆不平的？”

“好吧。”Nero挠了把头发，“我去叫V起床。”

他把那封点名道姓寄给V的邀请函捏在手上，上面飘着浓浓的阴谋味，他得克制着才不把信揉成一团丢出窗外。

“V。”他敲了敲门，里面安安静静的连被子的窸窣声都没有。

“我进来了。”

昏暗的房间将大部分的光线隔绝在外，温韵模糊的像是某种动物的巢穴。洞穴的中心放着张被子混乱的床，还未察觉到入侵者的倦兽呼吸均匀地趴在层层柔软中间餮足又贪恋地抱着已经染上自己气息的绒被卷成一团。

Nero咽了口唾沫，缓慢地提起脚尖踩在地毯上尽量轻地走到床边。

睡梦中的人好像察觉到了来者，拧着被子翻了个身，颤抖的睫毛将Nero的心提到了口腔里，他僵在原地丝毫不敢动弹，连呼吸都压低了响动。

V陷在柔软里的身体不像往常般紧绷，微微张开的嘴唇里吐出安稳的呼吸，连颚骨上的线条都是放松的。

心脏像是被戳了个洞般地炸开，里面流出温热又软乎黏稠的液体，倒灌进Nero全身。他抬起手，缓缓地用手背贴向V的脸颊。

“我还在想你什么时候会叫醒我。”

Nero吓了一大跳，猛地缩回那只越界的手，快速准确，动作标准地往兜里一揣。

“嗨......”他干巴巴地道。

“早。”V把自己从那团被子的乱麻中拉出来，刚睡醒的眼睛干涩地眨了两下，“别开灯，太亮了。”

“我知道。”他慢吞吞地道，“会刺眼。”

V哼笑出声，他睁开还带着睡意的眼看向Nero：“什么事？”

“委托。给你的。”Nero把信递过去，在兜里掐了自己一把才好容易找回自己的舌头和大脑，“你最好现在就起床，估计一会儿就来了。我们还能去吃个饭。”

“好的。”V接过信放在床头，双脚踩在地上眼看着就要掀开被子。

“等一下等一下——！”

“嗯？”

“你等我先出去。”Nero边说边往门外退，刚刚找回来的舌头又开始打结，“我......我出去等你。”

他关上门，清楚地听见门内传来了没憋住般的笑声，轻柔的，淡淡的，又准确无误地传到身旁。Nero拉了拉衣领，在心里反反复复骂了两遍“没用”，脚步虚浮地走回自己的房间。


	3. Chapter 3

螺旋桨的噪音敲响事务所的大门时Nero正往身上套着装备，他从柜里翻出那身奶白色的衣服，理理乱糟糟的头发对着镜子里的人右眼一合抛了个媚眼。

“......还是算了吧。”不常做这高难度动作的上眼皮抽搐着和下面的碰在一起像连锁车祸现场般惨不忍睹。被自己看上去的傻气程度惊得咧嘴，“砰”地关上房间门。

他踩上楼梯后看到的第一个人就是V，靠在墙上孤孤单单的，像往常一样。Nero不由自主地对上视线，又急忙转开。老实说，现在他不是很敢看楼下人那双好像看穿一切的眼睛。

“你洗了澡？”

“啊。”Nero摸了把还有些润的发丝，别开的脸上有块不太明显的红晕，“天气有点热。”

V扬起眉毛，率先往外走：“来吧，给你留了座位。”

“现在我知道为什么要派直升机了。”

Nero扒着门框跳下来，在殷实的草地上伸了个拦腰。矗立在面前的住宅被黑色的围墙环起来，偏偏宽阔的建筑本身又是红色主打，让人想起中世纪住着邪恶女巫的诡异城堡，透着一股子有去无回的气息。

“你哪找来的这样的委托人？”

“我没有，他们找的我。”V用手杖指着左手边的池塘，“上次我在这干掉了一只Behemoth。”

“Behemoth？”Nero咂咂嘴，“这些围墙没塌真是奇迹。”

跟着黑衣的侍者走进大门，Nero被房内阴冷的寒气弄得哆嗦，他看向身前镇定自若已经挂上礼貌微笑的人，撇撇嘴上前两步，站定时几乎贴着V的身子，只有一拳之隔。V侧过头好笑地看他一眼，经车熟路地在沙发上坐下接过侍者递出的红茶，拍拍身侧示意Nero。

“我有不好的预感。”Nero嘟囔着把茶杯顿在桌上，皱起眉头，“恶魔在哪？”

“事实上。”侍者摸出个手机，“今天请你们来是为了谈比生意。价格好说，具体的可以打电话给我老板详谈。”

V沉吟着笑道：“你们要什么？”

“他对你的两只恶魔非常感兴趣，想买下来。”

“？”Nero双手环在胸前，朝V身边挪了挪，侧过的胸口靠在他单薄的肩膀上，随时可以将他拉近自己怀里护起来，警惕的双眼像是食物被觊觎的野兽，“听起来是比好买卖。但是不可能。”

“你的意思呢？”

V挑挑眉，身后人像刺猬般竖起的气息让他忍俊不禁。他索性后靠，把身体的重量交到Nero怀里算是安抚。歪头打量着这个房间，唯一的出口后面不知会有些什么，但肯定不会是友好的玩意。

“答案是‘不’，但这肯定不会让你们满意？”

“我诚心地建议你们再考虑下。”

“不。”V微微眯眼，拉住已经嗅到危险气息准备起身的Nero，眼睁睁看着侍者掏出枪指着自己的脑袋。

“我很遗憾。”侍者说，“得麻烦你跟我走一趟了。”

凭借半魔人出色的运动神经和反应速度，Nero完全有能力瞬间打烂那把让他气得牙痒的黑色家伙，或者将V拉到身后，反正他中个一两枪也不会有什么事。解决眼前困境的办法不甚枚举，但V狠狠地捏了把他的手。手背上的酸疼激得他不解地转头，怀中人的侧脸面不改色。

“好。”Nero听见他说，又急又无法理解，绞着V的手指，恨不得把他的脑袋撬开看看。

“别担心。”V站起来，松开两人牵着的手拍拍他的肩无声道，“等我的信号。”

信号？什么信号？一头雾水地想着，Nero被迫留在原地眼巴巴地看着V被带走。

从房间出来一路被推着往下走，脑袋后面的冰凉管子着实让他有些不舒服。他估算着下了两层楼的距离，眼睛逐渐适应了昏暗的灯光，眼前的门厚实得一看就造价不菲。

“我猜这就是你们关恶魔的地方？”门后关不住的嘈杂嘶鸣和锁链晃动让他皱起眉头，这座宅子里关着的数量好像比他想的还要多。

侍者没有言语，动作利落地开门，握枪的手微微用力示意V走进去。大门刚刚打开，里面的腥臭味便扑面而来，连空气里都是粘腻的稠得像下水道边腐臭的烂泥，V屏住呼吸将喉咙里的恶心感压下去，强迫自己迈开脚步。

“把你的恶魔叫出来。”侍者握枪的手用力了几分，“一只一只的，先叫鸟。”

V慢慢抬起手，浮动的魔纹在他胳膊上快速聚集成型。

“嘿——这他妈——”Griffon还来不及飞起就被旁边的人捏住了翅膀和双脚，只有嘴还能动弹，“你干了什么啊大小姐？？”

“嘴也绑起来。”侍者点点头，“下一个。”

先后收押了Griffon和Shadow，侍者走到V身前，用下巴指了指墙边的锁链道：“劳驾。”

V乖乖走到墙边，在侍者的示意下将双手并在身前合拢，作出像是祈祷般的模样。冰凉的铁块铐在手腕上硌得手腕生疼，本就没什么脂肪的皮肉起不了丝毫的缓冲作用，几乎是骨头直接在与外界的压力对抗着。被铐住的双手随着上方锁链的移动被举起在头顶，整个人的身子被吊起来悬在空中，全靠手腕处那一点单薄的面积支撑着，快要被拧断般的疼痛让他低下头，将脸埋在了黑暗里。

等侍者一行人出去了，V才抬起头来打量四周。密封的房子里只留了自己一个人，看来是十分笃定他逃不出去。两只魔宠被带到灯光照射不到的那片黑暗地区，他看不见他们的模样，但Griffon被迫含在喙里的吵闹声很好的为他指明了方向。

“呜呜呜呜呜——！！”

“我在考虑把套你嘴上的东西带回去。”

“？？&*…#￥@！?”

“清净不少。”

好笑地抿起嘴角，Shadow委屈的哼叫声也在抗议着他这次的行为，委屈得快滴出水的哼叫声，像是Nero刚刚看向自己的眼神。被留在原地不知所措的人，现在估计正坐立不安地抓耳挠腮，像只大型犬。他笑着伸了伸没被束缚的手掌，目的已经达到了，再拖下去Nero估计会把整栋屋子都掀翻颠倒过来。双指在黑暗中紧贴，他打了个响指。

正不耐烦地走来走去的Nero随着整个地皮的震颤抖了三抖，扶下墙才站稳了身子。

“这应该就是信号了吧。”Nero一脚踹开房门，朝震源处跑去。

一路打晕遇见的守卫，靠蛮力卸下那堵门后他迫不及待地蹿进去，还没来得及出声就被那股令人窒息的腥臭味逼得胃里一阵翻腾。他抬起胳膊用衣袖挡住鼻子，朝墙边那个眼熟的白发身影走去。在远处看不清，走进之后看到那人的模样，被吊在高空的模样。高挑的身子被迫拉长，悬在空中的双腿无处可依，整个身子的身段被展露无遗，白色的头发被氤氲的灯光染上模糊的暖黄，看过来的眸子里看不清神色，但这副姿势绝对不会好受。V忍痛的神色在脑子里一闪而过，大脑反应过来之前他已经释放出蓝色双翼飞身而去，瞬间便拧断了腕粗的锁链，在空中侧身使了个二段跳改变方向，猛地接住因重力而下落的V，双手托着他的背和膝盖后窝，稳稳地落在了地上。

“你来晚了。”V扬起脑袋与他对上视线，“但我给你留了些。”

叹口气把V放下，Nero拔出了插在背后的Red Queen笑道：“你欠我个解释。”

“上次我来的时候觉得有些不对劲。”V解开两只魔宠的束缚，召回Nightmare让双方换手，“这座宅子的恶魔气息太浓郁了，不是一只两只能产生的。”

“那我们直接打进来不就好了吗？这么麻烦。”

“不知道具体位置很费时间。”V握着手杖插进一只恶魔的喉咙，“而且会造成很多不必要的伤亡。如果在外面直接打起来，不知道你和Nightmare谁会先把这栋屋子砸烂？”

“好吧。”Nero抬手擦掉溅到脸颊上的恶魔血液，“下次别这么突然了，你完全可以提前告诉我。”

V从他身边走过，解决掉一只苟延残喘后方袭来的恶魔笑道：“我尽量。”

“你会开直升机吗？”Nero突然想起什么似的回头，收到V一个有些好笑的看白痴般的眼神。

“你觉得呢？”

“那我们怎么回去？这栋屋子里的人基本都被我打晕了。就算他们醒来也不见得会载我们。”

“嗯......”V泛紫光的手杖捅穿最后一只恶魔的脑袋，他甩了甩手杖上的血，“打电话给Nico？”

回到事务所里时还没到下午六点，宅子里的恶魔虽然多但都是些小喽啰，废不了俩人多少时间。他们前后脚踏进门，V径直走到桌旁将三个钱包扔在了桌上。

“这是？”作为事务所主人的Dante把翘着的二郎腿放下，愣愣地问道。

“委托费。”V平淡地答道，头也不回地奔自己房间的浴室而去。

“什么委托费直接给钱包？”

“哈。”Nero挠挠头，“出了点意外。”

Dante看着紧跟V步伐上楼的自家侄子，思考着作为长辈是否要给他们上节名为“恶魔猎人职业操守”的课。

Nero没有去V的房间，他在第三百六十七次企图把脑子里的画面驱除掉无果后，直直地栽倒在了自己的床上。在直升机上时V坐在他对面，被金属磨破了皮肤的手腕泛着不健康的红色，在他的砍袖外套下无所遁形。疼吗，他问他，得到了一个挑起的眉角和举到眼前的手腕。不疼，V说。但他从上飞机起就勾着身子，双手的肘部撑在膝盖上，把手腕吊在空气里。像是为了确认什么似的，他鬼使神差地伸出了手，手碰到了原本光滑的肌肤，被磨破的皮磕磕绊绊的在手下像片小颗粒直直地顺着血液流窜到他喉咙里，痒痒的。

于是他咽了口口水。

Nero在床上翻过身把脑袋埋到床垫里。V抽回了手，有些惊讶地睁大了那双绿色的眸子，然后别开头低笑起来，连肩膀都在小幅度地颤抖。太丢脸，Nero在肚子里哀嚎一声用脑袋重重地撞了下床垫。但是，但是——他侧过身来对着窗外，瞌着的上眼皮内印着V颤抖的瘦削肩膀，还有被吊在那个暗室中的V。颤抖着，因手上的疼痛而绷紧了身子，毫无办法地低垂着额头，直到听见自己的声音才抬起头来，眼眶里带着点水光，透着一股子的委屈。然后V抿了抿唇，唇便被他的唾液染上了蜜样的色彩，他就用被蜜糊成一团的声音喊他“Nero”。

操。Nero深吸一口气，徒劳地捂住自己跳动着胀大的下体。这是按不回去的。

“天啊。”他认命的，不可自控地，彻底放弃抵抗地把手伸进裤子里。他一定是个该被砸到监狱里去的死变态才会因为同性被锁链强迫着吊起来发情，才会因为朋友受伤后发红的皮肤发情。但他控制不了，无论他在心里把自己翻来覆去地骂了多少遍都无法克制自己握上下体来一发的欲望。

管他妈的。Nero握住自己的阴茎，拇指带点自虐意味地使劲擦过龟头，过大的力度引起不适的疼痛，并不会让他软下去的疼痛。反而激起了他背德的快感，仿佛是被V知道自己龌龊心思后啃咬在上的惩罚，让他下面猛地一跳，又变大一圈。

随便吧，随便。深知自己已经无可救药，Nero裤子里的手开始小范围的挪动。反正不是第一次，他就不该对自己不是个恶心的，病入膏肓的混球心存侥幸。

他用掌心摩擦着柱身，四指包裹着另外一侧，立在最上面的拇指有意无意地蹭过马眼。这只手是V的，比自己冰凉的体温在与炙热的对比下更加突出。肌肤分明是柔软的，动作却带着两分粗暴，上下动作的手毫不留情，从他喉咙里逼出一声闷哼，然后故意捉弄他似的只在龟头上小范围地蹭弄，碰也不碰剩下的急不可耐的欲望。他等不及，将腰往前送，嗓子里还发出难耐的咕噜声，然后V会用另一只手拉下他的裤子，握住他的囊袋把玩，囊袋在他手里就像手杖在他手里般的自如，他双手捏住柱身就像捏住手杖一样经车熟路。V会半跪在自己床边，专注地盯着自己的勃起，全凭听力判断他触摸到的哪块地方最舒服，在那块皮肤上又快又重地揉搓，恶作剧样的企图让他憋不住因为羞耻而紧咬在牙关的呻吟。

于是V成功了，自己从来赢不了他。听着一经破壳便再也回不去的粗喘和极致欢愉而产生的哼吟，V会更快地用那双漂亮的手撸动他已经硬到发疼，被磨擦得发红的下体，甚至还会在听到他徒然拔高些的喊叫后把那两片薄唇印上已经脆弱得经不起一丝刺激的龟头。

“啊呃......V——！”Nero颤抖着射了出来，手上沾染的粘腻提醒着他刚才的一切不过都是肖想。他愣神地把手伸到面前，白色的粘稠在他张开的指头间拉出一条长丝。他是射在V脸上的，在他亲吻了自己的下体后。

脸“腾”地燥热起来，他飞快地抽出床头柜上的纸巾胡乱擦掉手上的犯罪证据，扔进垃圾桶里销毁殆尽。他刚才他妈的在想些什么？射在脸上？认真的吗？他拉起被子盖住脑袋，不敢相信刚才的幻想是从自己脑子里冒出来的。他咬牙，在心里用斯巴达家祖传的两把，连带着Red Queen和V的手杖把自己捅了几个对穿。这实在是太龌龊了。

他又在床上躺了一分钟，慢慢爬起来准备去厕所做一下清理，脑子里还没放弃对自己的唾弃，就听见了不重不轻的敲门声。刚好吓他一跳。

“Nero？”

他的寒毛和鸡皮疙瘩全都原地起立。V不是洗澡去了吗，为什么会敲门。

“我刚刚听见你叫我了。”

操。

操操操操操。

操！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我已经放飞自我写流水帐了。我只是想写V被吊起来，真的。


End file.
